How do you get that lonely
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: the sequal to Hiei's suicide a one shot to Blaine Larson's song "How do you get that lonely"


Hello I am writing again yeah surprise surprise my friend got mad at me for not up dating so here I go I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Blaine Larsen (although I wish I do) Happy now

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was just another story printed on the second page Underneath the tigers football score it said he was only 18 a boy about my age they found him face down on his bedroom floor

Hiei had actually done it he was gone. He had done what they had a wanted to do when Yukina Died, he had died as well. No one could believe it at first it just never seemed possible. They all believed Hiei was incapable of showing emotion let alone acting so extreme because of it. They could never believe it. If Yukina was still alive they thought this would have never happened. Kurama probably was the saddest of the group at least about Hiei's death since they had been such close friends (I do not like Kurama Hiei pairings they are just friends OK) And for Yukina's death it was obvious who was the saddest The Baka who was shedding waterfall tears for days on end and did not even notice Hiei was gone for a little while.

And they'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence funeral home then out on Morrisville highway they'll lay him beneath the stone

The funeral of both Hiei and Yukina had been both shocking and saddening. Kuwabaka had finally learned the truth so had Keiko and all the others who didn't know. Also they had been told by Koenma there was no hope of ever bringing them back. This explanation was quickly demanded and not that easily said. Koenma said that they couldn't be brought back because there was really no reasonable purpose But to everyone's surprise when they heard this Kuwabaka cried out

"But we care about them and want them back isn't that enough!"

It really was the statement on everyone's mind but no one knew what to say to it not even Koenma. There was an eerie silence until Kurama spoke up and said in a quite unusual tone for him

"I agree with Kuwabara that is a ligament reason both of them should be brought back you brought Yusuke back for no reason didn't you."

Koenma was started at the sudden reaction of his friends/employees and said very sure of himself

"I'm sorry guys there is no possible way to bring them back my dad didn't even really approve of Yusuke coming back who knows what he'll do to the world if I bring two more people back especially if one is a former criminal."

How do you get that lonely? How do you hurt that bad? To make the call and have no life at all, is better than the life that you had. How do feel so empty? You wanna let it all go, how do you get that lonely? And nobody knows…..

Enraged at Koenma everyone left Isolating them selves from the world and keeping too their small group that understood. They never understand why everything kept happening how the world kept on turning. To them it just wasn't the same to them without Hiei's snide remarks and Yukina's sweet friendly face. They were scared they would fade from their minds into the unknown blur. That was the rest of their mind.

Did his girlfriend break up with him did he buy or steal that gun did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol did his mom and daddy forget to say I love you son did no one see the writing on the wall I'm not blaming anybody, we all do the best we can I know my sights 20/20 but I still don't understand

All of the people that surrounded strangers and friends alike watched them all with concern and interest. They all wanted to help the obviously depressed group but they just didn't know how. They watch on how they talked together as if remember something far away and how they all would wonder what id making them like this.

How do you get that lonely? How do you hurt that bad? To make the call and have no life at all is better than the life that you had how do you get that lonely? And nobody knows

Every one surrounding them wondered and so did they but not about themselves about Hiei they all wondered how did he get that lonely and how they couldn't see that Yukina was the only tie holding him from leaving the world.

It was just another story printed on the second page

&O((&((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yeah it's a bit wishy washy but I was bored and friend was practically begging me to update so I tried and I really am obsessed with this song an love it so I wanted to do something with it anyway tell me what you think by reviewing.


End file.
